Glad
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty make up. Takes place: After 1x06 "For the children", starting with the dancing at the charity event.


"I'm so glad we made up."

Scotty hears Kevin's words whispered in his ear. The warm air puffing against his skin tingles, and mixes with the cooler night air.

"Me too." He whispers back.

He's not sure Kevin will do what he said – not offer to pay for anything – and honestly he's not sure he would want him to either. He doesn't mind Kevin buying him dinner from time to time, but Kevin has to learn to know where the limit is reached for what's okay and what's not.

"You want to come with me home?" Kevin's invite sends tingles through Scotty's body, and this time not just because of the warmth against his neck.

"I do." He answers.

Never before has he finished his post-event shores so quickly. When he walks out into the parking lot Kevin is leaning against his car, his face beaming up when he sees him.

"Can you drive, I'm not sure I should?" Kevin offers his car keys. Scotty accepts them, definitely agreeing that Kevin's state of drunkenness is not appropriate for driving, even if the make-up and the wait has made him a bit more sober.

Scotty gets in the car and checks out the panel of buttons and colorful lights. Kevin gets in next to him and fiddles a bit with the seat belt before getting it right. He puts his hand on Scotty's thigh, and Scotty stops in his reconnoitering.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to get a DUI or anything."

"No, not that. Well that too. Scotty, I know I'm an ass sometimes, and I appreciate when you can call me on it and not just accept whatever crap I try to come away with. A lot of people in my past has, and now I realize how happy I am with you when you don't. I'm so glad you're here with me." Kevin finishes his little speech, leaving them looking into each other's eyes.

"You're… welcome." Scotty says, not quite sure what to respond with. Instead he leans in to kiss Kevin. Their lips meet, softly at first, but Kevin's eagerness to make up more physically makes him deepen the kiss. He parts Scotty's lips with his, feeling Scotty's tongue meet his. The feeling is warm and soft, inviting and teasing. They both know they can't do anything here in the car. Not only is it the parking lot outside of a fancy event hall with a lot of people passing, it's also extremely uncomfortable having the gearshift between them.

When they part Scotty swallows and licks his lips. He turns back to the steering wheel and grabs it, ten to two. He can feel Kevin watch him, adjusting himself on the seat to be more comfortable.

Scotty swallows again. He knows he has to drive carefully. He does not have the money to scratch the car or get a ticket for speeding. He also knows he has to take them to Kevin's apartment as soon as possible so that they can continue the making up.

****

Kevin pushes the button in the elevator and pins Scotty to the wall all in one quick move. Their lips are again meeting, frantically kissing and sucking on each other. When the elevator doors open they stumble out, not wanting to part. Kevin manages to find his keys and open the door, Scotty making it all much more difficult by pressing himself against Kevin's back.

When the door swings open Kevin have to move in, even though he enjoys standing there, feeling Scotty's erection growing against his ass. One of them closes the door behind them, and they move towards the bedroom, tugging at each other's cloths to remove them as quickly as possible.

Scotty's jacket, shirt and pants are long gone when Kevin removes his underwear and climbs over Scotty on the bed. He knows Scotty would get even more aroused if he kissed his chest and neck, but this is not about achieving the greatest sex ever, this is about closeness. Kevin's lips cover Scotty's and they kiss rubbing against each other to keep their bodies warm and ready. Kevin claims Scotty's body with lust, pushing them both towards the peek of the night.

Kevin collapses next to Scotty's body, not really believing it's true. The man he thought he had lost is now back next to him. He snuggles up next to Scotty and rests his head against his neck, pressing a kiss on the sweaty skin.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kevin says.

"You already said that." Scotty reminds.

"I know, I just don't want you to forget it. Ever." Kevin tightens his grip around Scotty's waist. He can feel Scotty smile when he answers:

"I won't."


End file.
